The Life of the Dark
by fanfictionlover1010
Summary: After years on the streets fourteen year old Alexis Jones finally knows who she is. She is a Half-Blood. What adventures will this new demigod face. This story is filled with excitement and young love. Rated T for some violence and lang. 1st story for me.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day. I guess. You see when you're living on the streets, scraping for money and food, and in a desperate need of a shower you don't really notice how the weather is. Unless if it's raining. Well, anyway I was sitting in Central Park holding my most prized possession that was also my life line, my sketch pad. I made money by selling my sketches. Of course I couldn't sit down long enough to finish a sketch. I must have ADHD or something.

Anyway, I was finishing up a sketch that I started way too long ago and my stomach growled. I realized that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. I checked my pockets. Three dollars and fifty cents was all the money I had. Well great. I got up and looked for the nearest McDonalds.

About fifteen minutes later I found the beautiful arches that meant food would go into my stomach. It meant I wouldn't starve today. I couldn't read the sign. It looked like random squiggles. I have dyslexia. I entered the fast food restaurant. The smells of grease hit me immediately. The sounds of fatty beef hitting the skillets, fries enter vats of oil, and disgruntled people waiting to get their orders. This place was heaven.

I walked up to the casher and ordered a double cheeseburger meal. Well there goes the rest of my money. Great, just lovely. Oh well, at least I got some food.

I sat the booth in the corner. I hated having my back exposed. I feel so venerable when I my back is exposed. I stuffed my face with the cheeseburger. I stifled a moan when I tasted the delicious meat. The salt and oil covered fries were heaven to my taste buds. The meal was finished quickly.

I decided that I should finish my tree sketch here in the refreshing AC. I refilled my Coke and started working. The sketch didn't take too long to finish. After that, it took a lot of will power to leave the air conditioned Palace of Meat.

As I left I heard the creepiest thing in my life. It was also very sad and made me feel longing. It filled me with false hope. "Alexis!" a man called my name. It freaked me out because I knew that voice. It was my dad's voice. It couldn't be my dad. It couldn't be because my dad died. He's been dead for the past four years.

As I was stunned in disbelief, he continued, "Alexis, my sweetheart, please come with me. We can go back home and be happy again. I can take you to that art school that you wanted to go to so much. We can be happy again, Als." He used my nickname. My dad only used it. But, how could that man be my father. For crying out loud he's DEAD. Even though I knew it was impossible for my dad to be the one who was talking me, I wanted it to be him.

That's when I looked at the man who was impersonating my father. First of all it wasn't a man. It couldn't be. This thing was huge. At least twelve feet tall. He looked almost deformed. It's limbs were totally out of proportion compared to the rest of his body. He was horribly filthy and had a huge over coat that had to be at least XXXXL. His mouth was fixed in a evil smile showing yellow, crooked, stained teeth. And in the middle of this guy's head was one huge piercing blue eyes.

So I did what any thinking person would. Kick him where it counts as hard as I could and ran. And keep on running. And running. I ran until I hit the hotdog stand. "Ouch!"

"Hey, watch where you're going, Punk!" the very mad looking hotdog stand dude said.

"I'm sorry! Here let me hel-" I stopped 'cuz I saw the one-eyed freak running towards me.

"Got to go. Nice knowing ya!" Then I bolted the clearest path away from the freak.

"Hey get back here!"

As it turns outs running for your life can be very tiring business. I don't know how long I ran I just knew it was too far. But the dude was still chasing me. What was I supposed to do. I stopped and turned to the guy. I was gonna face him head on. He was about twenty feet away from me. He covered the ground in about four steps. How did I run faster than this guy?

"Foolish little Half-Blood." he exclaimed his voice was now deeper and was inhuman. "Are you giving yourself up? Are you going to make this easy for me? Where would the fun be in that?"

"What do you want with me?" I said, ignoring his questions and asking my own.

"What foolish little question you ask me! Do you not know little Half-Blood?" Then he lunged at me.

I quickly skipped out of his way and kept out of his grimy clutches. I looked around for anything I could use for a weapon. Then I found an abandoned old cane. I guessed it was the best weapon I could find. The huge monster gave an earthshaking laugh. "Are you trying to entertain me little Half-Blood?" He asked me still laughing.

"What the hell is a 'Half-Blood'?" I questioned.

"You don't know what you are little Half-Blood?" He continued his evil chuckle.

"Stop calling me something I'm not." Then I jabbed the dude in his eye. He screamed with pain. Yes, it worked. So I did it again.

"STOP THAT!!!!" he screamed. Then I realized what the dude was. "You're a Cyclops! How could that be? They aren't real."

"I am real you little vile little creature!" he answered still writhing in pain.

One more stab in the eye and I plunged the cane as far as it would go.

"NOOOOOO!" the Cyclops exclaimed as it turned into a disgusting color dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Author's note~ Hey guys it's me fanfictionlover1010 or you could just call me Sophia if u wanna. Just wanna thank u awesome people for reading my first story. Anyway I don't know when I'm going to update. It will be totally random! **

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own the ideas to Camp Half-Blood. I also don't own the majority of these characters. They are owned by the one the only Mr. Rick Riordan! Yeah… now back to the story!!**

"That is totally GROSS!" I screamed when the dust settled on me. I looked back where the used-to-be Cyclopes was. _Did I kill it? _I asked myself. How could I possibly kill something that big with just an old broken cane. I looked back to my weapon. "OHMYGOD!" The Cyclopes' eye was driven into the cane. I dropped it immediately. I started to run again. When I stopped it was because I fell in pure exhaustion.

I couldn't tell how long I laid there. I think I fell asleep. Anyway when I got up, judging by the sky night was over and a new day was about to begin. I had no idea what had happened the previous evening. Well, until I got up and the memories rushed back into my head. A groan escaped my lips. Then I look around. Where was I? Uh, and why did I have a killer headache? I looked around at my new surroundings. I was in a wooden area that had a road running beside it. Did I really run this far. Well if I did then it wouldn't kill me to walk a little more.

So after about two hours of walking I saw this huge house. It had to be at least four stories tall. So now I have somewhere to go. Hopefully who ever lived there would take pity on me or something and get me something to eat. I shower would be nice too.

I walk for five minutes then came to a horrible sight. Curled around a huge pine tree was a lizard like creature. It wrapped itself around the trunk at least five times. Its eyes were closed and rings of smoke were escaping from its nostrils. It was asleep? Why was it asleep? So of course being the idiot that I am I step closer to it. If someone ever told you that curiosity killed the cat listen to them because, as soon as I stepped forward the thing opened its eyes and growled. Well shit! Then all of a sudden I hear people screaming "Intruder!!" WTH. And then in under thirty seconds there was over a hundred kids equipped with swords, daggers and bows all pointing at me! For crying out loud I get attacked by a mythical creature, get a freaking migraine and now this.

"Stop." I heard a man's voice say. I looked to see where it came from. He continued. "Why are we attacking this innocent Half-Blood?"

"She's injured." I heard someone else say. I looked down at my arms. They had horrible looking gashes that appeared to be excreting some kind of clearish green puss. Ok can someone say "disgusting". How come I can feel it? Was I in shock? Then of course the pain finally was noticeable. All I could do is grunt to keep my self from screaming in agony.

"Annabeth go get her to the infirmary." I heard the first man say. I saw a girl come over to me. I held my arms to my chest.

"Hey," the girl said. She had her blond hair pulled up into a ponytail and her stormy grey eyes were filled with kindness. "I'm Annabeth. I'm going to take you to the infirmary so we can deal with your injuries." she stated. All I could do was nod. She gently supported/lead me to the huge house I saw not too long ago.

We entered the house and she lead me to a room that was filled with cots. I sat down on one of the cots. "Here drink this." The girl had a random glass of something. Well I was thirsty. I took the glass and quickly drank it. It went down smooth and tasted like a strawberry milkshake. As I drank I became warm and kinda tingly. The warmth spread to my fingers and toes. It made me feel so much better. I looked at my arms. They look healed. Well, not completely healed but a lot better. The gashes looked days instead of hours old. They were puckered and in an angry shade of red.

What was that stuff she gave me? I looked up and she was smiling. "There, is that better?" she asked me, her voice was full of concern. All I did was stare at her wondering what the hell she gave me. "Well," she said, "I see you're the conversationalist." The corner of my mouth. "Hey, there's some emotion!" the girl named Annabeth exclaimed.

"Um… Uh thanks for…Uh helping me.." As you can see I'm not very good with the conversation thing. "Oh, well your welcome." she smiled "So, what's your name."

"Uh.. my name."

"That is what I would like to know."

"My name is Alexis. Alexis Sanders."

"Well Alexis I welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Half-Blood?"

"Yeah Half-Blood. Hey could I call you Alex."

"Sure, you can call me Alex." Wow was I actually comfortable enough for this stranger to call me by a nickname?

"Okay then," she was smiling "Alex have you ever heard about those old Greek myths."

"Yeah about the Greek gods, the Furies, the Fates… Cyclopes…" her face was kind of pale when I was listing things. "Hey," she said. Her voice was worried. "let's not list any names. There pretty powerful. Well any way those things are real."

"I know."

"You know!?" Her face kinda looked surprised, and a little confused. I squirmed under her stare. "Uh… yeah it's hard not to notice when monsters attack you almost everyday." "And these," I jester to my recently healed injuries. "I got from a Cyclops just last night. "And these" I show her my scars on my upper arms and neck "are from the a seriously huge black dog with red eyes." I shivered at the horrible memories.

All this time when I was explaining to her how the last four years of my life have been filled with creatures from nightmares her eyes just got bigger and bigger. And when I finish my rather lengthy story all she says is "You have to know." I just stare at her blankly. What does she mean that 'I have to know'? What the hell am I supposed to know? After what felt like an eternity of award silence I ask her. "What am I supposed to know Annabeth. Please tell me I have a weird feeling that it's important." She looked at me tilts her head and said. "You really don't know?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, you know how the Greek gods had kids with mortals."

"Yeah, like Hercules and um Achilles and other heroes."

"Yeah, well your one of them. Alex, you're a demigod."

"WHAT? That's impossible. I'm just a nor…"

I stopped mid-sentence because I know I'm not a 'normal' kid. "You're not a normal kid." she told me "Let me guess you've spent your whole life seeing monsters and when you tell someone they don't see anything wrong. All you're life you've known that you're different that you don't belong with everyone else. You wonder if anyone else is like you. And if you weren't a demigod you would be dead right now. What I just gave you is called nectar. It's the drink of god's if you weren't a demigod you would have been turned into dust."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mortals can't drink it. That warmth and tingly feeling that you felt would burn up any mortal into dust."

"So I'm a demigod." I looked down. How could I be a _demigod_! How in the world could one of my parents be a _god_! I raised my head and looked Annabeth in the eyes. She stared back and said. "Yep, crazy isn't? I remember when I was first told that I was demigod." She started to look out in space as if remembering it. Then I realized what she just said. "You're a demigod too!?" How many people are demigods? For crying out loud! She smiled at me. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention what Camp Half-Blood is. You remember all those kids that… well that greeted you to the camp?" I nodded remembering that moment very clearly. "Well, we're all demigods. This whole camp is for us so that we can be trained and protected by monsters." I just stared at her. Was it really possible to keep all those things away. She obviously noticed that I was confused. "I should let Chiron explain it to you." She took hold of my hand and led me out of the house.


End file.
